Folly of Masters
by xXTANXx
Summary: I may change that title. Anyway it's a slave/slash Sonadow fic. Don't like don't read. Set in SatAM style. Kinda. DISCONTINUED due to assholes being assholes.


Well. This is my first story, so no flames please. Also, I only accept constructive criticism, so hurtful reviews (like flames) will not be replied to, and I will be sure to tell others about how intolerant you are, and block you if I can. Because I am a bitch. On another note though, praise is what feeds authors. ( ;

Oh yeah, this will be either a very short or long chapter. As first chapters usually go, it will probably be short. XP Adds suspense.

- - -

_Folly of Masters_

He was aware of the cold. It was the first thing that had registered in his brain as he woke up. It sent shots of pain to your lungs, not helping to his breathing situation. His side had gone numb, and his fur was plastered in a cold sweat to his body, probably from shivering. He tried to shift, to regain some feeling. Pain shot from his wrists and ankles, crude ropes that had apparently held them stationary drawing blood from his chaffed skin, earning a muffled cry from his gagged peach lips. He couldn't move his fingers, they were so stiff.

He heard something shuffle in the darkness around him. He realized he wasn't blindfolded, but the impenetrable darkness was suffocating, sothick it was almost impossible to hear the whimpers and sniffles of other Mobians around him. Oh how he hated the dark.

Rolling on his back as carefully as he could, he grimaced and flicked his rather dainty blue ears. The shuffling around him had stopped, but he could hear the breathing of three or four others around him, no more than three feet away, telling him they were in a small room.

Hopefully not a cell.

He wriggled his head around until the poorly placed gag slipped from his mouth, taking a moment to conjure spit to re wet his tongue.

"Hey, anyone know what's goin' on? And can someone untie me?!"

He heard one of them gasp, then it sounded like they had leaned toward him.

"None of us are crazy enough to do that. Just keep quiet. I don't feel like getting whipped today. At least more than usual." It sounded like a young man. He leaned back and sighed, sounding incredibly tired for his age.

The hedgehog's eyes roamed the darkness, landing on where he thought the voice was. "What do you mean _whipped_? Where the hell are we? Who are you?"

"You ask too many questions. Now quiet." Once again the speaker settled back.

" Nuh uh, I asked a question. Why on Mobius would we be whipped? For talking no less? And you still didn't answer me. I'll tell you who I am. They call me Sonic. That's 'cus I can run pretty fast. What do they call you? All of you? I know there's more of you in here, I can hear-"

"I don't _want _to know who you are. It doesn't matter now, and it never will! Don't you have any idea _at all _where you are? Do you not realize what has happened to you? You're a slave now. A _Slave_. And if you're not quiet then you'll be a very _miserable_ slave. If you aren't going to be one already."

The answer left Sonic speechless. His mouth seemed to be stuck impersonating a fish, a gagging sound emitted as his brain almost shut down trying to process this new phenomenon. _Him_? A _slave?_ When had _that_ happened? The last thing he remembered was having that party, the anniversary of "Robutnik's" defeat. Knothole been having a joint party (not like that) with some surrounding villages that had aided in the war, some Sonic hadn't even known about.

Something had happened. He remembered now. Tails was almost 15, the legal drinking age of Mobians, so he had no objections to them both having a few laughs over a beer. He was about to tell his bud Tails something mondo serious at the time, when there was a commotion on the other side of the clearing. He hadn't thought much of it, until someone had screamed. As he had turned around, he felt a stinging pain in his arm, Tails had started crying, and then blackness.

"Oh FU-"

With a loud, rustic clang and grating, a door to his left opened, light flooding in and blinding him. Instinctively he tried to move away, and rolled onto his right trying to get up. Heavy footsteps entered the room.

"Hey buddy, mind giving me a hand up? What's going on here?"

Bad mistake. He vaguely remembered the captive he was speaking to earlier groan, before he earned himself a boot to his kidney. He cried out, trying to roll away faster, when he felt heavily gloved hands grab him by the base of his quills, dragging him up to his toes, which he then realized that they were so numb he hadn't known he had no shoes. Did that mean his gloves were gone too?

"What the hell is wrong with you, Carl? You trying to wreck the merchandise before we can even sell it? If it goes for under 150 Mobiads, I'll have your paycheck docked. Now get them out quickly."

"Yeah yeah. You worry too much. Makes me think you have a heart. Get moving you scum!"

Sonic was thrown forward before being kicked in the back to 'encourage' him to move faster. He heard the same rough treatment being dished out to whoever else was in there with him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, seeing as there appeared to be no one leading from the front, so he stepped into the blinding light outside.

And wished to the goddess he didn't.

- - -

Really didn't want to end it here, but it seemed like an ok cliffhanger.

1008 Words

5402 Characters

Oh fudging hell, I forgot. I don't own Sonic or any other Sega fack. Except my Knuckles plushy. And my Sonic X cards. And those binders and binders of comics...... And those movies..... Hmm....


End file.
